1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to data processing systems and in particular to data processing systems for recording video. Still more particularly, embodiments of the disclosure relate to a computer implemented method and apparatus for managing digital video recorder storage for one or more users.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digital video recorder (DVR) is an electronic device that records television programs in a digital format. The digital video recorder, also known as a personal video recorder (PVR), was first introduced into the market as a replacement for the traditional videocassette recorder (VCR). The digital video recorder operates like a small computer—the device records to a hard drive and has a consumer-friendly interface.
Typically, a digital video recorder has a video tuner card and special software that allows for television and cable shows to be recorded, edited, and archived on to a hard drive, and then backed up to optical disc. A digital video recorder may be programmed to record an unattended show, so that the user can view the show at a later time. To record an unattended show using a digital video recorder, a user programs the digital video recorder with the start and end times for a specific show, along with the channel on which the show is being broadcast. The shows that are available for recording are usually published in a guide, along with the start and end times, and the channel on which the show is being broadcast.
A user interfaces with a digital video recorder using a remote control and programs the digital video recorder through an interface screen, provided by a component in the digital video recorder, such as a content manager. The content manager uses a graphical user interface (GUI) as an interface to receive input and present output to a user.
The digital video recorder permits users to program and view recorded content through the digital video recorder unit itself. Content may comprise anything that can be sent digitally, including video or audio. Thus, content includes things that have a scheduled time for broadcasting, such as an episode of a show, a song, a movie, a music video, a documentary, or a news broadcast. Content can also be a digital picture which a user can upload. Typically, a user connects the digital video recorder unit to a television set and views the recorded content through the television set.
The digital video recorder comprises several enhancements over similar devices such as VCRs, including time shifting, chase play, instant replay, and pausing live TV. Time shifting is the recording of programming to a storage medium to be viewed or listened to at a time more convenient to the consumer. Chase play is a time shifting facility which allows a user to simultaneously watch, stop, or pause live television while continuing to record a program to its conclusion. Instant replay enables a user to quickly review recently rendered video. Pausing live TV is a feature that enables a user to stop the video and display a still frame. Often, the user may resume the video at the point they paused.